


Pick a Plot Bunny

by lord_acies



Series: Freedom: Throwing a Drum Set down a Hill [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, VOTE IN THE COMMENTS, Weird Plot Shit, pick a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_acies/pseuds/lord_acies
Summary: This series is a grouping of oneshots in the Welcome to Nightvale universe. All of the plot bunnies are stories that I would like to write, but I can't decide which one to do first. So, if any of these strike your fancy then vote in the comments and I'll order them based on votes.Since I post here and on another site I already have a request for sleep-deprived/sick cecil on air. So that is what I'll probably be covering first, but if you can out vote them I'll switch gears!May the best prompt win!!!





	Pick a Plot Bunny

Please vote on which of these plot bunnies you'd like to see as a one-shot (perhaps more):

 

Cecil's gaps in memory and Carlos poking at them. Scientifically of course.

Carlos's bad boy charm (aka eats wheat, believes in mountains, and uses pens)

The Life and Death of a WTNV Intern.

Cecil and Carlos on Mandatory Spouse Job-Swap Day (Carlos awkwardly becoming the voice of night vale and Cecil calling in while doing various (generally illegal) things that scientists are just allowed to do in night vale.

Cecil on Thanksgiving with Carlos, Steve Carlsberg, and his daughter. Carlos and Steve Carlsberg get along well.

Steve Carlsberg's conspiracy plot-lines (53- September Monologues) leading to danger.

 

Drunk Cecil on NVCR.

Sick Cecil on NVCR.

Sleep Deprived Cecil on NVCR.

Cecil gets hurt or injured or brainwashed by something and Carlos gets pissed and protective.

 

Today's Horoscope:

You are a butterfly pinned to a corkboard, by a misunderstanding admirer. Not horribly injured by the needle itself, but horrified by the knowledge that any movement, any squirming attempt to free yourself, would only succeed in causing you unimaginable pain and it would be your fault for not sitting still and allowing what is to be and what shall never be to slip from your mind like the details of a nightmare you were so, very afraid of not that long ago.


End file.
